The Past is Reviving
by MarylandAngels
Summary: A crossover of Frontier and Adventure. Davis, Yolei, and Cody have a secret they can't tell. The secret lies deep within the Digital World. A new evil is rising. Only this secret can save the Digital World now. Can the Digital World be saved, or will it fall to ruin? Very, very, slow updates.
1. The Awakening

**Hello! This is my first Digimon Fanfic, hope you like it. I put quite a bit of effort into this to make it the best I can. Since I'm not a very good updater and the chapter of his sort are very long beware I will not update quickly, very slowly in fact. Sorry if up hate me for it. Anyway I'm going to use a mix of the english and sub names of names and attacks, don't know why I just am and if you don't know it just look it up. Hope you like this story Chapter 1**

 **The Awakening**

Davis groaned as he was taking out of his blissful sleep and back into the real world. It was a Saturday ,and yet, Davis's alarm and DemiVeemon was waking him up.

"Let me sleep," Davis grumbled angrily into the pillow, that was now over is head. "Its Saturday!"

"Don't blame me Davish, you're the one who wanted to wake up this early," DemiVeemon replied, cheekily, bouncing on Davis's stomach.

Davis groaned and tried to fall back asleep, but fate was not liking him today. The alarm clock droned on and on, keeping him from falling back to sleep. Davis sighed then sat up, DemiVeemon falling onto Davis's lap, taking the pillow off his face and slammed his hand down on the top of his alarm clock, turning it off, but also nearly causing the nightstand to cave in on itself.

"Why did they decide to meet so flipping early! Cody might be a early bird but they know I'm definitely not!" Davis grumbled to himself, DemiVeemon momentarily forgotten.

"Davish, what you mean, they, I thought we weren't going to the digital world today" DemiVeemon said looking at Davis confused.

"No, we aren't going to the Digital World," Davis sighed. "I'm just meeting friends with Yolei and Cody."

"Who'sh your friendsh?" DemiVeemon asked his head tilting to the side

Davis chuckled at DemiVeemon, "Your to curious for your own good. I have more friends then just our little group."

Davis stretched his back and arms and hopped out of bed before DemiVeemon could ask another question. DemiVeemon sat and stared at Davis as he ran about his room. It took Davis over an half an hour to get ready and eat his breakfast of cereal, then Davis and DemiVeemon were off, DemiVeemon in Davis's backpack of course, at eight o'clock.

"Where we going Davish?" DemiVeemon asked.

"To the park, that's where me, Yolei, and Cody are meeting our friends but we're stopping by Yolei's parent's store first. We're picking her up, then we're picking Cody up hopefully," Davis told DemiVeemon as Davis walked out of the apartment complex.

"Who are your friendsh? Have I seen them, Davish?" DemiVeemon asked through the backpack, his voice muffled.

"Nope! And you can't meet them cause they don't know about Digimon," Davis answered simply.

"Aw."

"Well, you can see them, but you can't let them see you and you won't be lonely as Poromon and Upamon will be there too."

"Okay!" DemiVeemon said excitedly, wanting to see his friends.

The rest of the way was silent till.

"Your late."

"Come on! I'm only three minutes late, Yolei!" Davis sighed.

"True, but every extra minute the more Poromon suffers at the hands of the mayo," Yolei said seriously with a straight face.

Davis couldn't help but laugh and laughed even harder when Poromon's voice rang out of Yolei's bag of food. "Yolei! Help!"

"Don't worry Poromon, we'll be there soon," Yolei said trying to sooth Poromon, looking at the bag Poromon was in, her purple hair falling in front of her face.

"Are we going to have to stop by a fountain again?" Davis asked, trying to contain his laughter.

Yolei looked up at Davis a small smile gracing her lips, "Most likely."

"Davish! How long till I can come out?" The muffled voice of DemiVeemon asked.

"Soon DemiVeemon, now lets go and get Cody from his grandfather's doji," Davis said as he started walking away Yolei following.

"Do you think we should message Cody, and tell him to meet us at the park entrance so we won't be anymore late then we already are?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Davis swung his backpack in front of him and opened the backpack revealing a laughing DemiVeemon.

"Can we do that again?" DemiVeemon asked through his giggles.

"Later," Davis answered, rummaging through the backpack's content. Then Davis brought out his D-terminal and zipped up his backpack leaving a hole big enough for DemiVeemon to see through. Davis then put the backpack back on.

"You should just have that in your pocket," Yolei stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Davis dismissed Yolei with the wave of his hand as he messaged Cody.

A moment later the D-terminal let out a little beep. "He said he will meet us at the entrance of the park,. Do you think they're already there?" Davis asked, pausing after another cry of help from Poromon when he put away his D-terminal, in his pocket this time.

"I don't know, but since they live a ways away, so maybe," Yolei shrugged. "Don't worry Poromon, I'll get you cleaned up."

After a nice fountain bath for Poromon and more walking, Yolei and Davis made it to the gate of the park.

"Yo, Cody!" Davis called.

"Hello Davis, Yolei," Cody greeted them shouldering his kendo equipment and his backpack. "You know you're 5 minutes late."

"Yeah," Yolei trailed off.

"Poromon need and bath," Davis sighed.

Cody chuckled quietly. "Come on, lets go before Kosei kicks your butt for being late."

"But we still need to drop our partners off so they don't see them," Davis paused, "I wonder what they would do if they found out about our partners?" Davis wondered as the trio started to walk into the park.

"Um, Kosei would probably slap you, hard, for not telling them and glare at us. Toma, um, would, um, I think shout at us, while Yuta would try and find a reason to why we didn't tell them," Yolei said, now too wondering what their friends would do if they found out about their partners.

"Your kendo bag seems fatter then usual, are you planning on going against Kosei?" Yolei asked Cody, changing the subject.

"Yep, I hope I can beat him this time," Cody nodded.

"I can beat him anytime," Davis bragged.

"Says the man who couldn't beat Kosei when we were in Shibuya," Yolei mocked with a smile. Davis grumbled inaudible something under his breath.

"Hey look there they are." Cody said, pointing towards another trio sitting under a cluster of trees. One boy, who was slightly chubby, was leaning against a tree wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt, he had paleish skin, light brown eyes and dirty-blond hair, that lay wind blown to the left, his bangs slanted across his face to the left, just above his left eye.

Another boy who was sitting on the ground leaning his back against a different tree, had straight black hair, that went to the top of his neck, bangs ending just above his eyes, his eyes where closed, he was wearing dark blue jean shorts with a black t-shirt, he was also pale.

The last boy, who seemed to be pissed about something, was leaning on the same tree next to the boy on the ground, and seemed to be talking to the boy on the ground, making the boy on the ground laugh and open his eyes revealing darkish blue eyes.

The boy, leaning against the tree, next to the boy on the ground, seemed to be a twin of the boy on the ground. He had the same black hair but his was shaggy and his bangs where grown out, his hair in the back went to the bottom of his neck while the front part went a little past his ears. The boy also had darkish blue eyes, he was wearing a pair of dark blue-jeans, a white t-shirt and he had a blue and brown bandana tried around his upper arm.

Davis, Yolei, and Cody jumped out of sight before the trio could see them and unzipped their bags, letting their partners out. Said digimon immediately started playing with each other.

"Where you going, Davish?" DemiVeemon asked just before he was tackled by Upamon.

Davis laughed, "I'm going to go see our friends with Cody and Yolei, could you please stay in the area, we don't want to search the whole park for you and don't let people see you, the last thing we need is you guys to be captured, okay?" Davis explained.

"Okay," DemiVeemon nodded just before avoiding Poromon from crashing into him.

"Bye!" Chorused the trio of Digimon, as Davis, Yolei, and Cody, picked up their backpacks, then went right back to playing.

Down by the cluster of trees the trio of the unknown boys spotted their three friends coming.

"They're finally here," Toma groaned stretching, flicking some of his dirty blond hair away from his eye.

"Finally," Kosei sighed helping Yuta up from the ground.

"Looks like Cody brought his equipment are you going to fight?" Yuta asked.

"Depends," Kosei paused. "If I can get Davis to fight me, then maybe." Kosei smirked evilly, turning to his older twin for the moment before turning back to the coming trio.

"Oi," Kosei called to the three newcomers "Your late."

"Sorry about that, we sorta ran into some technical problems," Yolei called back, only half lying.

"Did you wait long?" Cody asked as they came into talking distance.

"No, not long," Yuta answered.

"Yes," Kosei grumbled at the same time Yuta spoke.

Yuta slapped Kosei in the arm playfully, causing Toma to laugh.

"How's it going guys?" Davis asked as the two trios became a group under the cluster of trees not far from the path, and put down their bags next to a tree where three other bags sat.

"Oh, you know the usual, waiting for you guys to come, after like not seeing you guys in a year!" Toma laughed.

"Sorry, we have been really busy all year so we haven't had time to make times to meet up, but now we do have time now to catch up, we've got all week!" Davis apologized.

"Its fine, Shakaku, its hard to find times where everyone is free," Yuta dismissed Davis's apology.

"So Yuki, I see you brought your kendo equipment do you want to play kendo later?" Kosei asked, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Yes, please!" Cody said excitedly.

"Okay, but only on one condition."

"What?"

Kosei look at Davis with a smirk.

"No," Davis responded before Kosei even opened his mouth.

The three that weren't evolved in the conversation burst out laughing knowing Davis's experiences with kendo.

"Come on please!?" Cody begged uncharacteristically.

"No."

"Come on Shakaku, please?"

Silence.

"Shakaku!"

Silence. Then Cody brought out his seldom seen puppy-dog eyes. Davis gave in.

"Fine! Fine, you win. Kosei why do you want to do a kendo match with me?" Davis asked.

"For fun." Kosei answered simply with a small laugh.

"What time are we going to do this?" Davis asked with a sigh.

"Let's see it's 9:12 now, so, lets do it at two," Kosei suggested.

Davis sighed, again, in defeat. "Fine."

"Anyway, what have you been up to guys?" Yolei asked the trio from Shibuya, trying to get off that subject.

Yuta was about to answer when Davis's D-terminal went off with a loud ding.

Davis sighed as he pulled his D-terminal out, three pairs of eyes following him movements. Davis flipped the D-terminal open and read the message.

"What does it say?" Yolei asked peering over Davis's shoulder.

"Its from Tai. He's asking if I would like to come to computer lab with him and Kari," Davis stated. Davis glanced at Yolei then to Cody then back down to his D-terminal.

"Yeah, sorry Tai. I'm busy." Davis muttered as he replied that he was busy and couldn't come.

"What's that?" Toma asked.

"Oh, that's just a D-terminal. Everyone in our computer club has one. In order to keep in contact," Yolei stated as Davis put his D-terminal away, Yolei and Cody doing the same with their own D-terminals, but still kept their D3s, hidden away in their pockets.

"Anyway!" Yolei said taking the topic off the D-terminals, "Let me ask again. What have you three been up to since we last meet?"

For the next few hours till 12, the group of six caught up on what happened in the year so far, and at one point that ended up in a game of tag and different kinds of games that was somehow involved a lot of running, that Davis and Kosei usual won at.

Now it was about twelve o'clock, and the group of six were lying under the same cluster of trees from earlier, sweating like they ran a marathon, with their bags; Davis being the closest to the bushes that where at the edge of the cluster of trees.

"Davish we're hungry can we have shume food?" The voice of DemiVeemon asked through the bushes.

Davis, who had forgotten about their digimon partners during the time with his old friends, jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Okay, get the other two." Davis whispered quietly so only his partner could hear.

Davis heard the bush rustle indicating DemiVeemon left to get Upamon and Poromon. Yolei, who was next to him, heard and looked at Davis, who mouth the word "food" to Yolei and almost immediately understood.

Yolei sat up from her position on the ground. "Who's hungry, I know I am so who wants lunch?"

A few said "me", some raised hands, and Toma said he was starving, was the response.

Yolei passed out the food, which consisted of soda, sandwiches of all kinds, grapes, oranges, and some packaged food. As everyone repositioned in order to eat, Yolei, Cody, and Davis, sitting in front of the bushes handing off some of their food to their partners.

By one o'clock all the food was put away and mostly gone.

"So what you want to do now?" Toma asked

Davis and Kosei shared a look and opened their mouths.

"Do not say anything that deals with running!" Yolei interrupted, before the two could say a word.

The two smirked, while everyone else burst out laughing.

"We could take a walk down to the water," Yuta suggested. "The calm before the storm."

Davis glared at Yuta for mentioning that.

"That sounds good, its pretty windy today too, and we're all sweaty so the wind could feel refreshing." Yolei said.

"What about our stuff? Are we going to bring it with us?" Toma wondered.

"We could put them in the bushes, so no one can see them," Cody suggested.

"That's a good idea, Yuki! Besides I seriously doubt you would want to carry that kendo equipment around," Davis told Cody, who blushed.

"Okay, lets put this away," Kosei sighed as he put his bag into the bushes the others following his example after getting up.

Davis put his backpack in the bushes last and then acted as if he dropped something from his backpack into the bushes and was picking it up, but really, he was talking to DemiVeemon.

"You three can follow us but we are just going to the water's edge and coming back after about an hour and if you do follow us stay out of sight and if you don't stay out of sight and if I see you," Davis trailed off, leaving the threat hanging.

Davis then acted as though he found what he was looking for put it in the backpack and walked off to join the group.

When the group reached the walkway along water's edge the wind that had started picking up as they got closer and closer to the open water now whipped around the group, their hair feeling like needles against the skin.

Yolei ran in front of the group her arms spread at her sides, facing the incoming wind, loving the feeling of the wind with her hair whipping behind her. Kosei chuckled.

"Guess I can't expect anything less from the girl who held the spirit of the wind." Yuta laughed.

"Guess your right about that, but the wind can also make flames of a fire bigger so . . ." Davis trailed off running up to where Yolei was, standing a little in front of her so he wouldn't get whipped by her hair, his own hair flying in all directions.

"Those two are nuts," Kosei muttered, shaking his head smiling none the less though.

"If you think about it storms create wind and storms have thunder . . ." Toma also trailed off as he joined Yolei and Davis.

"No! We lost another one to the wind!" Cody joked making the twins laugh.

"Cody, Yin-Yang twins come up here! The wind is awesome!" Davis called to the trio behind him.

Kosei rolled his eyes but none the less followed Yuta and Cody to the group in front of them.

After a while of facing the wind, Davis got the great idea of messing around in the wind, one of his ideas consisted of turning your back to the wind run and then jump and see how far you could make it; this was more fun in the wind as the wind actually pushed at your back making you jump farther. It was a glorious idea, till Davis almost fell into the water.

During that time, the trio of partner Digimon also played games in the wind that would reach the trio in their hiding place in the bushes close to the walkway along the water's edge.

After about an hour of doing this the group of six walked back to where their backpacks lay hidden in the bushes, their faces red from the biting wind and hair all tangled and windblown.

"That was fun!" Yolei laughed tiredly as she lay slumped against a tree.

"What time is it?" Cody asked.

"Um… 1:56, we could get started now if you'd like," Kosei suggested as he read the time.

"Okay, who will go first?" Davis asked in defeat.

"Lets start with Cody, so I can see how much he improved and save my torture for you later," Kosei smirked.

Davis groaned, the others laughed around him.

Cody nodded and grabbed his kendo bag, opened it and brought out two wooden swords, Shinai, and handed one to Kosei.

"Where should we go to do this, there's really not enough space to do a match here." Toma asked.

"We could go down to the clearing, further up this path, there probably a few people there but hopefully they won't bother us." Yolei suggested.

"That sounds fine, that would give Kosei enough room to beat Shakaku." Yuta joked earning a fierce glare from Davis that reminded him strongly of Agunimon, when he was angry at something. Toma gave Yuta props for not flinching under his gaze.

"Okay, lets go," Toma chuckled.

Everyone, but a reluctant Davis, got up following Yolei to the clearing further down the path. Davis held back for a second making eye contact with DemiVeemon, a few noticed this but they put it off as not wanting to play kendo with Kosei.

After a minute of walking, they reached the clearing finding only a small group of people and a few couples. The clearing was rather large, so Cody and Kosei could easily find a big enough space to play kendo.

"How do you want to do this, Yuki," Kosei asked Cody, as they both took off their shoes, just wearing socks for better grip on the ground.

"Best out of three," Cody answered as both of them stood in front of each other a few feet away, their shinai's in front of themselves and got into their stances.

"Lets not do any thrusts and head strikes, as we're not wearing any armor," Cody suggested not wanting to get really hurt.

Kosei nodded. " Hey Yolei, how about you be our ref, you have sharp eyes."

"Yeah, okay!" Yolei agreed, happy about the compliment.

Yolei walk up to about a few feet away from the kendo playing duo. "Ready?"

Kosei and Cody nodded.

"Okay, start!" Yolei shouted.

A second later the duo lunged at each other, Kosei dodged Cody's strike to the wrist and countered with a strike just below the his armpit, which Cody was to slow to dodge.

Both jumped back, as Yolei called out Kosei's name indicating Kosei got a point.

"Go!" Yolei shouted once Kosei and Cody got back into their stances.

Kosei and Cody lunged again, and this time Kosei got the first strike. Kosei quickly tried to hit Cody just above his left hip but Cody was quick enough to block the strike with his shinai, and quickly countered with a strike to the ribs, but Kosei block the strike. It was already too late to counter when Kosei realized that strike was a fake. Cody dragged the shinai down Kosei's with his left hand and with a flick of his hand got Kosei on the wrist.

"Cody!" Yolei informed the group behind her, that where watching the duo's play, with her left hand raised, as the kendo playing duo hopped back into position. "Go Cody!"

"That was a really nice fake." Davis commented.

"I have no clue how you can see what's happening, it all seems a blur to me!" Toma whined.

"It takes practice, Kaminari," Yuta chuckled. "I couldn't see them at first either."

"Oh, you should have seen him!" Davis laughed. "He was so confused, Toma! You have no idea, we had to explain it all to him, it was funny to watch from the side lines as he got more and more confused!" Davis nearly fell to the ground laughing, while Yuta had a blush growing on his face.

"Go!" Yolei shouted once more snapping the trio of boys out of their conversation, turning their heads back to the battle.

Kosei and Cody lunged at each other striking at the same time and block at the same time as they switched sides still in play. They lunged at each other again, seemingly to fly across the ground as they hopped everywhere. The battle finally ended when Cody was able to strike Kosei at his ribs, by jumping around Kosei getting into his blind spot, and was able to strike.

"Cody!" Yolei called informing those around her. "End of match one, winner of the match, Cody!"

"Those lessons with your grandfather are paying off," Kosei praised.

"I would think so, but that was really hard, I thought I wouldn't be able to do it," Cody answered truthfully. "But its still two out of three." Cody smirked as he went back into position.

Kosei smirked. "Don't count yourself lucky yet, Yuki"

"Ready for the second match?" Yolei called out.

Kosei and Cody nodded as they got into their stances, one foot in front of the other, on their toes, the shinai held out in front of them.

"Go!"

Unknowingly the kendo playing duo, started to bring in a crowd of people wanting watch.

Kosei and Cody lunged at each other again. Kosei got the first strike to the wrist which Cody was unable to stop.

"Kosei!" Yolei shouted holding up her right hand. The duo hopped away from each other.

"You made me realize I wasn't doing my best, and now, this is a real match," Kosei said though his deep breaths with a smile, his hair plastered across his forehead. Cody smiled also taking panting, sweat dripping from his chin.

"Go!"

Together the duo lunged the shinai meeting with a loud band, they two jumped back from each other and lunged again, this time Cody managed to dodge Kosei's strike and managed to strike him on the wrist.

"Cody!" Yolei called raising her left hand. Yolei gave them a moment to rest seeing how tired they where.

"Kaze, I think your getting a little to into the roll of being a ref right now." Came a voice from behind.

Yolei jumped and turned to see the trio of boys coming up behind her, then turned back to watch Kosei and Cody who where taking a break, leaning slightly on their shinais.

"Well, they wanted me to ref, so I am, and a ref always has to take the job seriously especially in a Kendo match as it moves along so fast, Kuraidesu," Yolei explained.

"Anyway, I think we attracted a little crowd, don't you think?" Davis asked as he watched people take pictures of Cody and Kosei, just before he walked up to both Cody and Kosei giving them a bottle of water, which he some how managed to take from their bags without anyone noticing.

"How could you not, they're basically forming a circle around us!" Toma said incredulously.

"That was rhetorical," Davis said, as he as he came back water bottles in hand "Oh, and Kaze, I think they're ready."

Yolei yelped and turned towards the duo who where indeed already in their stances facing each other.

"Ready?" Yolei asked the duo, receiving swift nods from both. "Okay, Go!"

The duo lunged at each other with renewed energy they both went for a strike for the ribs both landing on their targets.

"Draw!" Yolei called raising both hands. "End of match two, winner of the match, Kosei!"

"Start match three, go!" Yolei called out once the duo was back in their stances, again.

Once again they lunged at each other, Cody got the first strike aiming at the area just above Kosei's hip, but Kosei dodged the strike and got Cody at the ribs as a counter.

The two hopped away from each other ready for the next round as Yolei called out Kosei's name indicating he won the round.

"Go!" Yolei called indicating the next round.

Cody and Kosei lunged but it all ended too quick, as Kosei took Cody out with a strike to the wrist right off the bat, making Kosei the winner.

The duo stayed in that stance for a moment before breaking apart, letting the shinai hang limp in their hand as they high-fived one another.

A round of applause sounded though out the area from the onlookers, making the duo blush, before putting their shinai down in their spots and walked slowly over to there friends who where also clapping.

"You've definitely gotten better, Yuki," Kosei praised Cody with a smile as he got his bottle of water from Davis, while rubbing his calf that where hurting from staying on his toes for so long.

"Thanks!" Cody said, tiredly, with a small smile who also got his water bottle from Davis.

"Now, its time for me and Davis to go against each other!" Kosei stated with a smirk, drawing a groan from said boy.

Kosei then splashed the water on his face, reviving himself from his tried state then wiping it off with his bandana, he untied from his arm then retied. "Come on Shakaku, at least you didn't play with Cody already! You have the advantage now come on!"

Davis took off his shoes and put them next to Kosei's and Cody, who was putting on his shoes. Kosei sighed when Davis slowly took off his shoes, once he was done he grabbed Davis by the arm and brought him out onto the field where the shinai lay.

Another round of applause rang about as they grabbed the shinai from the ground and backed away from each other. Davis spotted a lady with a video camera probably taking a video but Davis decided to ignore that. Davis took a breath to steady himself closing his eyes. Davis held the shinai out in front of himself as he got into his stance with surprising ease. Davis opened his eyes and looked directly at Kosei in the eyes.

"You two ready?" Yolei asked a few feet away.

Davis and Kosei nodded.

"Are we doing a best out of three again?"

Yolei received a nod from Kosei and a sigh from Davis.

"Seriously Kosei, you are going to tire yourself out way to much and I don't really want to carry you to the hotel," Yolei said incredulously, then sigh knowing it was no use. "Okay, ready?"

The new duo nodded.

"Fine, start!" Yolei shouted starting the round.

Kosei and Davis lunged at each other, with more speed then what was used in the earlier match. Davis blocked the strike heading his way, then sent a strike of his own, that was dodged by Kosei, but Kosei's dodge was too slow. Davis got to strike again before Kosei could even think about blocking his attack, which hit him on the wrist.

"Davis!" Yolei called out, while raising her left hand indicating he won the round.

"Nice, didn't think you could still do this without tripping," Kosei praised, with a smirk.

Davis blushed. "I've been doing a lot of running this year, so don't expect me to be slow, though I am still rusty," Davis laughed.

"Hey, Yuki could you go check up on _them_ last I saw they where somewhere in the woods behind us?" Yolei asked Cody on the sidelines.

Cody nodded, "Sure."

Cody walked away into the woods while Yolei got onto the next round. "Go!"

Kosei and Davis lunged at each other again, moving so fast it seemed they where flying across the ground, Kosei taking a lunging step just in front of Davis intent on striking him on his side somewhere, but was dodged at the last second, sending Kosei a few feet behind Davis. Davis whipped around jumping next to Kosei and striking him just under his armpit even when Kosei tried to block it.

"Davis" Yolei called out again, as the duo returned to their positions getting into their stances on their toes.

"End of the first match, winner, Davis! Okay, next round, go!" Yolei informed them

Davis sped up as the duo lunged at each other aiming for Kosei's wrist, but was block and was almost hit by Kosei's strike to his ribs. Davis jumped around once again trying to strike Kosei, but when Davis was about to strike Kosei was ready for it, and got Davis on the wrist.

"Kosei!" Yolei called out raising her right arm indicating Kosei won.

"Ready to get you butt kicked?" Kosei taunted.

"Don't know. I'll decide that later," Davis retorted, unfazed by Kosei taunt.

"Go!"

The duo lunged striking down at the simultaneously, both landing a hit on the wrist.

"Draw!" Yolei shouted, silence enveloping the crowd waiting for the next move.

"What's with you and the wrist, Kou? It's starting to get annoying," Davis stated.

Kosei smirked. "Good."

"Go!" Yolei shouted again, starting to get tried of saying the same thing again and again.

Kosei and Davis lunged once again at each other. The shinai clashed, Davis and Kosei quickly backed up in one jump and lunged at each other again Davis dodging Kosei's strikes. Davis tried for strike to the area just above Kosei's left hip but failed as once again. Kosei was ready for it and quickly dodged and tried to strike Davis, but failed in doing so. Davis went for Kosei again but Kosei was faster. Kosei ran straight for Davis crouched down and ran through Davis's defense and finally got Davis just below the armpit, rather hard.

"Kosei!" Yolei called out once again raising her right arm.

"Ow!" Davis complained once he turned to face Kosei. "Buddy, you're a jerk!"

Kosei smirked, "Never said I wasn't going to hurt you."

Davis sighed, "Your still a jerk."

"I know," Kosei laughed.

Somewhere in the mist of the match Cody reappeared next to Yolei. "They're fine, the three were sleepy from playing so much, so I put them back into our backpacks. Hopefully they'll stay there." Cody told Yolei.

Yolei noddedm "That's good."

Yolei winced as she saw Kosei strike Davis right under his armpit.

"That had to hurt." Cody said stating the obvious.

Yolei called out Kosei name, with her right hand aloft in the air. "End of match two, winner, Kosei!"

Davis and Kosei started to walk back over to Yolei and the rest on the group with their shinai's on their shoulders.

Yuta meet them half way and gave them each a bottle of water and started talking to them about something intently, which somehow resulted in Yuta getting water splashed in his face by Kosei and Davis laughing his butt off.

Kosei grumbled something and through the now empty plastic water bottle at Yuta, which he easily caught, and walked away. That made Davis laugh even harder, clutching his sides, then whispered something into Yuta's ear and he gave Yuta back his water bottle, then walked away trailing after the irritated Kosei, to get the match started.

"What happened?" Yolei laughed, as Yuta started to wipe off the water with his arms.

"I think, I just got on Kou's bad side," Yuta stated carefree, as usual.

"You'd think!" Toma laughed.

Cody chuckled quietly to himself as he turned back to the match that was about to start.

The crowd applauded as the duo got back into their positions, but unbeknownst to them and the rest of the group a familiar face was creeping up.

This person was none other then Ken, the digidestined of Kindness. Ken was searching for Davis, Yolei and Cody, hence they weren't answering their D-terminals.

Ken was searching for the trio in the park, as that's where their parents said they where, when he had come across the crowd who was applauding and decided to check it out. To say he was surprised to find Davis and a boy he didn't know facing off with kendo swords, was an understatement. As Ken studied the scene before him he noticed Yolei and Cody, standing with two other people he didn't know, standing inside the circle that was the crowd.

"Go!" Ken heard Yolei yell.

With that Ken saw the boy he didn't know and Davis lunge at each other. The boy tried to strike Davis but Davis dodged, their feet blurs on the ground. Davis quickly got into the boy's blind spot and got him on the side.

"Davis!" Yolei called out raising her left arm.

Ken watched as the boy and Davis get back into position as Yolei once again called "Go!" when they where ready.

Davis and boy lunged at each other again their shinai meeting each other, forcing the duo to jump back and lunged at each other again. This time Davis was to slow in block a strike from the boy that was a fake, making him mess up, and got Davis on the wrist.

"Kosei!" Yolei called out indicating the boy had won.

Ken walked closer to the crowd to get a better view of what's happening.

"Kosei, this is the absolute last time I'm playing kendo with you," Ken heard Davis say faintly. "No matter how many times Cody or you ask me!"

"I'm still surprised you haven't tripped Shakaku, when you used to play you would trip every time!" The boy, now known as Kosei, teased loud enough for Ken to hear; he was closer to the guy then Davis.

"Just because I'm not a kendo champ like you are and I used to trip doesn't mean I will trip now!" Davis retorted, wiping some sweat off his brow.

Davis glanced towards Yolei, who caught his gaze and started the round.

"Go!"

The duo lunged once again at each other each trying to strike the other out. Getting nowhere Kosei decided to do something Davis hadn't decided against. Kosei suddenly lunged forward in a thrust aiming right for the throat. Davis's eyes widened as he saw what Kosei was doing and quickly leaned back, his head almost level with his bending knees, dodging the thrust by a hair. Davis quickly countered with a strike to the side of the hip.

"Davis!" Yolei called raising her left arm. "End of match three. Winner, Davis!"

"Buddy! What was that!" Davis demanded.

Koesi shrugged, "I said I wouldn't do that with Cody, but you on the other hand…"

Davis growled making him laugh, Kosei patted Davis on the shoulder, "At least you won this time, the first time! Good job!"

Davis glared at Kosei but none the less the two bumped arms showing no hard feelings. Then started to walk back to the friends that were waiting for them with their shinai limp in their hands, dragging behind them.

As they where half way to their friends Yuta walked passed them and went into the center of the circle. "That's all folks, hope you had a good show!" Yuta called out to the audience with a bow, then walked back to the group with a smile, as crowd started to disperse.

"That was some good matches you two!" Toma praised as the duo reached the group.

"Yeah, yeah," Davis dismissed with a wave.

"It was! I almost never see you play kendo anymore, it was really good!" Yolei defended.

"I never knew you played kendo," A voice said from behind the group, startling them.

The group of six whipped around to see a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes a white long sleeve shirt with a collar and white pants with dark shoes.

"Ken!" The trio of current digidestined yelped in surprise, while the trio from the other district stared on in confusion.

"Ken, what are you doing?" Davis asked weakly, swallowing his embarrassment of his friend seeing him play a sport that he had never even mentioned to his friends.

"I was looking for you," Ken stated. "Never thought I would see you play kendo." Ken added as an afterthought with a smirk, making Davis blush.

"Why where you looking for us?" Yolei asked curious.

"Guess you haven't read any messages from your D-terminals," Ken stated.

"No, we left them with our bags." Cody answered honestly.

Suddenly a random group of girls walked up to the group. "Your Kosei Shadki aren't you?" One of the young girls with dark brown hair asked pointing at Kosei.

"That's me," Kosei said slowly, unsure.

The group of girls squealed and flocked Kosei who blushed and dropped his shinai. The two boys, unknown to Ken, slowly backed away from the flock of girls, leaving poor Kosei alone to defend for himself.

The one that looked like the boy know known to Ken as Kosei let out a low whistle, "No matter where he is, someone will know him!" the boy laughed.

Ken looked very confused at the situation so Yolei took pity on him and filled him in. "Kosei is a kendo champ of Shibuya and apparently the girls just adore him, he really hates it though he's more of a lone wolf type."

Ken looked at her with a eyebrow raised. "Oh, the look alike over there is his twin, Yuta, and the other boy is Toma." Yolei informed him gesturing as she talked.

Said boys turned towards Ken and Yolei, as Yolei spoke their names.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard quite a bit about you from Davis," The boy now known as Yuta said, smiling at Ken, making Davis blush while watching Kosei being flocked by the girls.

"Good to meet you too," Toma greeted with a nod of his head. Ken just turned to Davis with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, our group isn't my group of friends," Davis defended. "Anyway, why did come get up?"

"Well Tai, Matt, Kari, and TK found something in the digital world and we have to met up with them. They haven't told us what it is but they need everyone there, apparently Mimi is coming too," Ken explained.

Davis, Yolei and Cody immediately caught on.

"Oh," Davis said looking over at Yuta. "Do you mind if we go? This must be pretty important for them to get Mimi into this, she lives in America, we can come by later and hang out more and hopefully let Kosei calm down?" Davis asked.

"Sure, we have a week no problem, and by the way you three reacted to what Ken told you it must be important, you can go, I'll smooth things over with Kosei, don't worry," Yuta said with a dismissive wave.

"Thanks!" Yolei exclaimed happily.

"Thank you," Cody said properly with a smile, as he grabbed the fallen shinai.

Davis did and solute then took off to where their bags laid in the bushes Ken, Yolei, and Cody following.

"I wonder what they found in the Digital World," Cody wondered as they got their bags, their digimon asleep in them.

 **Tell me how you like this story in the review section below! Flames accepted. Tell more what i need to do better, please, I know I need to do a lot of work. Thank You for reading this. XD**

 **-Revised April 29, 2016-**

 **Signing out,**

 **MarylandAngels**


	2. The Book

**Hello! I'm sorry for the wait, but I did give you a fair warning. I've fixed most of the mistakes in the previous chapter, kudos to me. XD Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked pretty hard on it. I thank you for reading my story, please review too, it makes me smile to see what people think of my story.  
**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Book**

Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody knocked on Tai's door, their digimon partners in their backpacks. The plain door opened wide, revealing a teen with untamed brown hair, and brown eyes, wearing a white T-shirt and a simple pair of blue jeans. At the sight of the group, Tai's face broke into a grin.

"Glad you guys can make it!"

"Sorry, we couldn't come earlier, we should have kept our D-terminals on us," Yolei apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine, you're here now," Tai dismissed with a smile, then walked back into him apartment leaving the door open for the group to come in. Yolei, Davis, Cody, and Ken followed Tai in -Ken closing to door behind him- and came into Tai's living room where Matt, TK, and Kari sat.

"What's going on?" Yolei asked.

"We found something very interesting, that we just had to show the everyone. We showed Gennai and he's even amazed!" Matt said, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for! Come on! I want to see what you found!" Davis suddenly exclaimed, a goofy grin plastered across his face. Kari grinned up at Davis, and TK rolled his eyes.

Davis ushered Kari into her and Tai's room to get the portal open. Tai and Matt chuckled at the over enthusiastic red-head, and Ken let a small smile grace his lips, whilst Cody and Yolei just rolled their eyes.

A minute later the portal was all set up, with Yolei's help, and everyone was ready.

"Digi-port open!"

With a bright flash, all of the room's occupants were sucked into the computer, and were downloaded into the Digital World. Davis, Yolei and Cody, managed to stick the landing on the slanted hill side, while everyone promptly rolled down the hill, landing roughly on their backs.

The three that didn't roll down the hill, unzipped their backpacks, and shook their partners awake, Hawkmon apparently already awake, and let them out of the bags.

"Havin` fun down there?" Davis called mockingly. Ken rolled his eyes as he let Wormon out of his bag. TK glared at Davis from the bottom of the hill.

"How'd you do that?" Tai asked.

"Do what?"

"How'd we stick the landing, Mr. Kasai," Yolei whispered, slapping his arm, rather hardly.

"Oh. I guess we're more used to these kind on landings," Davis shrugged, having a little fun with his acting.

"Then how come we couldn't stick the landing?" TK asked, grudgingly. Davis shrugged as he, as well as Yolei, Cody, and their digimon partners, made their way down the slanted hill.

"Why are we here anyway, Davis?" Veemon asked. "You said you going to stay with your friends for the whole day."

"Apparently, something of the up most importance has come up, so we had to leave our friends!" huffed Yolei.

"Yolei calm down, you know it must be really important if everyone is going to be there," Hawkmon said, trying to calm the glaring Yolei.

"H-how'd you know that?" stuttered Yolei. Hawkmon sighed.

"I have ears you know. Its kind of hard to sleep while we're being bounced around."

Yolei winced, "sorry."

Tai coughed drawing the attention to himself. "We should get going now, the others are already waiting at Gennai's house."

"Oh yeah, where is Gennai's house anyway?" Davis asked.

Matt smirked. "You'll find out." Davis groaned.

"Why?" Davis whined, causing Kari to giggle.

"Maybe we would have told you if you had answered your D-terminal."

"You can't blame that on me! Our D-terminals where in our bags while we where hanging out with our friends, and we just so happened to not be by our bags that often!" Davis retorted, indignantly, crossing his arms. "Where are your partners anyway? Wouldn't they be waiting here for you?"

"Agumon and Gabumon are already at Gennai's house." Gatomon answered for Matt and Tai.

"Hey, Davis?" Kari asked.

"What is it, Kari?" Davis asked, calmly. Earning a few questionable looks from this fellow teammates. Normally Davis would be all over Kari if she directly asked him something.

"What did you do at the park, with your friends?"

Cody, Yolei, and Davis froze for a second but regained their composure, but not before Ken and Wormon noticed.

"Well, we hung out for a bit, playing some games, teasing each other. . ." Davis trailed off.

"And Kendo," coughed Ken, earning a glare from Davis.

"Kendo?" Tai asked, looking over his shoulder to look at Davis.

"One of are friends is the Shibuya champ, and Cody wanted to see how much better he was getting, so they played each other." Yolei said, quickly covering up for Davis.

"But I also saw Davis playing against that champion, Kosei, wasn't it? Winning too," Ken said.

"You play Kendo?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. He never knew Davis played anything but soccer.

Davis shrugged. "I dabbled." The present digimon partners watched on in amusement as the digidestined questioned Davis; Yolei trying to help him out.

Ken coughed, a grin clear on his face. Davis glared. "You are such a jerk! You're going to hold this over me for a while now aren't you?"

"Maybe." Came the reply.

"I really hope Kosei doesn't kill us when me get back," Yolei murmured.

Davis laughed nervously. "We did kind of leaving him to deal with those fan girls. But Yuta did say he would do his best to calm him down…"

"We never heard you mention these friends before. We did you meet them, have we seen any of them before," TK asked.

"No, you haven't. Kosei and the rest of our friends come from Shibuya, we almost never get to see them anymore, so we normally don't talk about them much," Came Cody's soft answer to TK's question.

Silence.

That answer left the five other digidestined feeling slightly guilty, they had taken their friends away from friends that they haven't seen for a while.

Tai coughed. "We're almost there."

Davis snapped out of his slightly depressed mood in a instant. "I can't wait! Why can't you just tell me what you found! It's killing me."

Kari giggled at Davis's behavior. Davis flashed at grin in Kari's direction. The forest suddenly opened up into a huge clearing with a lake in the middle of it.

"Wow. This is beautiful," Yolei said, in dazed amazement. Davis, Ken, Cody, and their partners weren't much better.

"Come on, let's go," Matt said, his head jerking towards the lake, before he started towards the lake himself.

Snapping out of their daze, the second generation digidestined followed Matt, Kari, Tai, and TK. As the group reached the edge of the lake, the lake opened up, revealing a staircase going into the depths of the lake.

Jaws dropped.

"What!" Yolei exclaimed, in unison with Davis and Veemon. Cody and Ken staring with mouths and eyes wide in surprise.

TK smirked, "Come on, let's not keep Gennai waiting."

TK made his way down the steps, everyone else soon following, though the second generation were a bit slower as the stared in amazement at the place.

"Man, the Digital World just keeps coming with new surprises," Davis muttered to himself.

Finally after an not so eventful walk down the staircase, the group finally made it to Gennai's house, being greeted by everyone that was already there.

"Sorry we're late, it was hard to find these three," Matt apologized to the young version of Gennai, that was waiting, while jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to the four digidestined that were staring in wonder at the old fashion home.

"No worries, Matt. Now that everyone is here we can finally get down to business," Gennai said, as Matt, Tai, Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken stood by the rest of the digidestined; Gennai's voice seemingly shaking Davis and the others out of their awed states.

"What is this about anyway? No one has told me anything yet!" Davis said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Yeah, this took us away from our friends! It better be good," Yolei said, trying to keep up her act of anger, but was actually curious to see what Tai and the other had found.

"That is the million dollar question, Davis," Izzy muttered, obviously also angered at the lack of information he was getting.

Gennai shook his head at Davis and Yolei. A gentle smile on his face. "The reason why all of you are here is because of what Tai, Kari, Matt, TK along with their partners found. I have set up a portal to this place. The place is an old sort of temple, in all my years of watching this world I have never seen anything like this. While searching this temple Tai found a book, a book that is detailed in the history of the Digital World before I was even created."

Gasps of shock were heard around while, Davis, Yolei, and Cody, narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

"But how, when we first met you, you said you where here since the digital world was created," Joe said in confusion.

"I lied. Before I was created, a whole different type of Digital World existed, this Digital World as you know now taking it's place. That was when the very first digidestined came. Three angel digimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon, ruled the Digital World then. Those three angel digimon created the four sovereigns that rule the Digital World today."

Davis, Yolei, and Cody, perked up at the mention of the angel digimon. They've always wondered why the angels weren't the rulers anymore.

"And the sovereigns created me. I lack the knowledge of the world before my time, so finding this book is a major milestone for learning more about the digital world." With the mention of this book again, Davis, Yolei, and Cody shared a look.

"Now, I think it's time we go over to the temple," Gennai chuckled, watching the excited digidestined start to fidget, namely Izzy.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Davis exclaimed, bringing his D3 out, his unease hidden deep within his mocha brown eyes. Other exclamations of being ready were shouted around the room before they finally went through the gate to the desired location.

Davis groaned at the weight that was on him. He was at the very bottom of the big dog pile, while Gennai and their partners just stood a few feet away, looking on in amusement.

"We really need to find a way around this," wheezed Yolei; she was right on top of Davis.

"No kidding!" Izzy said.

"Get off, Mimi!" Joe said, trying to shove Mimi off of him; she was the lucky one on the top.

"Oh, sorry," Mimi said, with a sheepish smile, getting off the pile of the groaning digidestined.

"Hurry!" Squeaked Yolei, she started to suffocate.

After a few moments and yelling and struggling, the pile of teens managed to untangle themselves leaving sprawled Davis on the floor.

"You okay, Davis?" Veemon asked, walking up to his partner.

Davis sucked in a deep breath, "Give me a minute."

A few seconds later, Davis groaned as he pushed himself up. "Geez, how much do you guys weigh! It felt like an elephant was sitting on me," complained Davis, as he slowly stood up, looking around. Everyone else had already started discussing the room with each other, Hawkmon talking about how well the structure was made.

They were already in the temple, it was old and musty. There were two staircases one leading up and the other leading down on the opposite sides of the room. They were standing in a ten sided room, the walls were blank and the same color as everything else in the room. Davis couldn't help but feel something very ominous about the room.

"Can you feel that?" Davis asked, approaching Yolei and Cody. The digimon who heard him stared curiously at him, they didn't feel anything wrong.

"You mean the very ominous feeling, like there should be something here but its not? Yeah, I do," Yolei answered, drawing the attention of some of the onlookers.

"Me too," Cody said, drawing the attention of Izzy.

"What are you guys feeling?" Izzy asked, walking up to the trio, every conversation stopping.

"I'm sure its nothing," Davis said. "Probably me just being stupid."

"Well if all three of you are feeling it, it must be something," Gennai said, also walking over to the trio. The rest of the digidestined and digimon trading looks of concern.

"Well, its not an evil feeling. There's no darkness," Yolei said, causing some to sigh in relief. "But it's not necessarily a good feeling either." Some held a breath at that.

"It's more like there's something here that has an overwhelming presence. I can feel it, its like its in the walls. There's something hidden there," Cody explained more vividly.

"It's weird, there's more than one presence, can't say how many though. I don't think there's any danger to it, its just so weird," _and familiar_. Davis said that last bit in his mind. He did not want the others to think he knew whatever they were sensing, but Davis couldn't help but be suspicious. Ten walls, why would there be ten walls. It couldn't be coincidence, could it?

"I don't feel anything," Gatomon said from her perch on Kari's shoulder, the rest of the digimon agreeing with her.

"Why is it that only you three can feel it?" muttered Izzy, as he looked at the three.

Gennai noticing the trio's discomfort coughed, drawing everyone's attention. "Now, why don't we proceed to where we found the book? We aren't going to find any answers questioning what we don't know anything about yet."

Everyone nodded as they began to follow Gennai, but Davis held back, staring at one of the ten walls closest to him. Davis wasn't certain, but he thought he saw a character in the top left-hand corner of the wall. Slowly Davis walked towards the wall unaware that everyone was watching; having stopped when they realized he wasn't following. Davis didn't hear the voice calling for him, he was too caught up in wanting to make sure what he thought wasn't true.

The walls weren't tall in the room so Davis could reach the corner of the wall on his toes. There was moss covering the corner which he quickly wiped off. What he saw once the moss was gone conformed his suspicion.

On the slab of wall in the top left-hand corner was a character he instantly recognized; the character for light. Or the symbol of Lobomon; the warrior of light.

But what surprised Davis was when he touched the stone wall, a red light appeared around his fingers. And the red light moved to the slab left of the slab he was touching then promptly disappeared.

He wasn't the only one to notice the red light, everyone in the room did too and were now staring at Davis in shock.

"How'd you do that!" Yolei exclaimed, appearing beside him, also taking notice of the character in the corner of the stone slab.

The symbol for the warrior of light. If this slab had his symbol, did that mean every slab had a different symbol on it? If Lobomon's symbol was here does that mean this ruin or shrine was built for the Legendary Warriors? Probably.

"I don't know," Davis finally said, staring down at his hands still contemplating what had happened. Slowly Davis put his finger tips of one hand on the wall and watched as the same red light streamed from his finger tips, and onto the slab to the left; disappearing into the slab.

Davis put his whole hand flat against the stone, watching as the five small streams of light came to one, streaming at a constant pace out of his hand. Davis took his hand off the wall and watched as the still streaming light made its way over to the slab where it was all disappearing.

"Cool," Davis breathed.

Davis could hear voices talking behind him but he was too curious in the red light to really care what they were saying. He ignored Yolei and walked over to the stone slab where all the red lights from his hand kept disappearing.

Out of curiosity Davis looked up to the top-left corner of the slab, noticing that the character was one he instantly recognized and wasn't covered in moss like the previous one had. The character on this slab was that of fire. Or the symbol of Agunimon; the warrior of fire.

Davis put his right hand flat against the wall and was surprised to see a grey color come from his hand instead of the red he had seen not moments ago. The grey light went to the left five slabs before disappearing into that fifth slab.

Davis quickly retracted his hand staring at it in confusion. Davis tried his other hand and the whole slab glowed a red color, making Davis jump in surprise, but Davis kept his hand on the slab. The slab started to break, the cracks shining with a red light. Then slab suddenly burst apart, rocks flying in all directions, kicking up a large cloud of dust. The room was silent.

As the dust settled, everyone gasped in shock at what they saw. Instead of a stone wall as they expected, where the slab used to be was a stained glass picture. Not only that, the room itself was now spotless, it had no dust, no moss, no darkness. The room was made up of polished white quartz, torches lit with fire lined the columns between the ten slabs, the ceiling had a spiral pattern carved into the white stone, the quartz floor was covered in the different colors of the stone. In the center of the floor there was another stone slab, flat against the floor no one would have noticed it if the miraculous clean up of the room didn't happen.

The stained glass, which was tinted red, showed a boy -only down to the waist- with a red wind-breaker, with a yellow shirt that had a black symbol on it, and a green cap, backwards, with goggles, holding up a strange device in his right gloved hand. The boy had auburn hair that went down to the top of his neck curling out slightly, and had brown eyes that seemed to be reflecting flames as a invisible wiped his hair. His face filled with determination.

Behind him showed the another boy -seemingly leaning against the side of the stained glass-, looking like an older version of the one in foreground of the picture, with a green beanie that had the same black symbol on it as the younger version on his shirt, with a red sweatshirt on, holding up his left hand that had a loop of data around it. His auburn hair now went to his shoulders still curling out slightly, his brown eyes, harden by battles and saddened with a certain longing, staring at the hand with the loop of data on it.

Behind the two boys were two digimon, each unknown, taking up the rest of the stained glass. Davis recognizing them as Agunimon and BurningGreymon.

Everyone looked to Gennai for an explanation -Yolei, Cody, and Davis, only doing it to keep up appearances- but he too was at a loss for words.

Davis stared at the stained glass, the pictures of Takuya, of him, lost in the memories of the life of he lead before. Yolei quickly slipped her hand onto his shoulder for a split moment squeezing his shoulder tightly before returning her arm to her side, snapping Davis out of his thoughts.

"Do you think, behind each of these slabs there lies a picture like this?" Yolei asked breaking the amazed silence.

"There's a high probability, but how do we take away the rocks?" Izzy said, studying the room with interest.

"Davis had that red light coming from his hand. How'd you do that?" TK asked, watching Davis.

"I'm not sure, I had touched the slab to wipe away some of the moss in the corner of the slab and it just appeared. I want to try something real quick. Kari, could you come here for a quick second?" Davis said as he walked to the slab left of the stained glass, not looking at the group behind him.

Davis quickly spied the character in the corner of the slab, the character of wind, Kazemon; the warrior of wind's symbol, and gave Yolei a sideways glance.

"What is it, Davis?" Kari asked quietly, curiously, from behind him.

"I would like you to touch this slab in front of me."

"Why?" Tai asked; he had also walked over with Kari.

"If my theory is correct, a light should also appear from her fingers and go to the slab over there," Davis said pointed to the stab to the right of the stained glass.

"What makes you think that?" Gennai asked, watching Davis curiously.

"I'll tell you if it works. Go ahead, Kari," Davis replied, gesturing for Kari to touch the slab.

As Kari hesitantly moved foreword and touched the slab, a white light erupted from her finger tips, zooming across the stone slab, across the stained glass, and into the slab Davis had pointed too. Jaws dropped.

A huge grin formed on Davis's face as he grabbed Kari's hand gently and pulled her towards the slab to the right of the stained glass. Kari looked at Davis confused.

"Touch the slab." Kari did so, nervously. Once she touched the slab, the slab started to shake, cracking, then was covered in a bright light. Once the slab had begun to shake Kari was starting to retract her hand, but Davis quickly and gently, firmly pushed Kari's hand flat against the stone, not letting her pull away. Davis only smiled at her as she looked at him with a fearful gaze.

The white light blinded everyone in the room, but when it died down, they gasped in shock once again. In the stead on the stone slab was another stained glass, this one was white.

In the foreground was a boy -only being shown down to his waist- with long black tinted blue hair in a pony-tail that was being blown in an invisible breeze. He wore a blue wind-breaker the was striped yellow, vertically, along the sleeves with a yellow shirt underneath. On the boy's head there was a blue, brown striped bandana, keeping the bangs out of his face. His eyes were a sapphire color, sparkling with an unseen light with a determined look on his face, his mouth frozen in the middle of saying something. He was holding the strange device that the boy in the other stained glass had, up above his head, his left hand next to the device with a loop of data around it, seemingly being scanned by the device.

Behind the boy was an older version of him. The older version of the boy wore a long-sleeved white shirt, a blue and brown bandana tied around the upper part of his left arm. A pair of blue jeans could been seen starting before the part below his waist began to fade out. He seemed to be looking off in the distance, his eyes were closed and his long black, blue tinted hair -that was still in a pony-tail- swayed slightly in another invisible breeze, his bangs falling freely into his face as there was no bandana to hold the bangs back.

Behind the two boys were two unknown digimon again taking up the rest of the space on the stained glass. Yolei, Cody, and Davis, recognizing the two digimon as Lobomon and KendoGarurumon.

"Care to clue us in now?" Izzy asked, amazement clear in his voice.

"I didn't follow you guys earlier because I hand seen something in the corner of this slab so I went to investigate. What I saw was the kanji character for Light once I had brushed the moss that was mainly covering it away. That was also when the red light had came from my hand.

"When I checked the slab that the red light was going to, in the corner of the slab was another kanji character, the character for Fire. And I realized the Courage in a way, can relate to fire; that was probably why the red light went to the slab.

"I also figured that these stone slabs were concealing what Yolei, Cody, and I felt, so I touched the slab to see what happened. You know what happened after that. So then, I thought about how the previous slab had had the character for Light and I connected that to Kari as she has the crest of light. So I thought that Kari might be able to free whatever was concealed behind that slab, looks like I was correct.

"What I also realized was there are ten crest, including the crests of kindness and miracles, there are also ten walls, so I have reason to believe, each one of us could unseal what had been sealed behind the stone slabs." Davis explained, turning to face everyone who's jaws were hitting the ground.

"I also think that each one of these slabs have a character that represents elements as the stained glass that still has the kanji character for Fire on it also seems to deal with fire digimon, at least that's what it looks like. Also for the stained glass that represents light, those two digimon, they look like they are holy digimon, or creatures of light.

"Also just to add onto this incredibly long explanation, the slab that I first lead Kari two, that one has the kanji character for Wind on it," Davis said, finally finished. Davis took pride in everyone's shocked faces.

"You feeling okay there?" TK asked, slightly concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Why?"

"That is the first time you've actually made sense of a situation when none of us could, and explained it in a way let made everyone understand," TK explained.

"You've never seen the real me," Davis said shrugging before turning back to the stained glass, a strange, sad, longing in his eyes.

Yolei who had immediately set to work on Davis's theory, suddenly spoke out. She was next to the slab that Davis had said had the character for wind on it.

"This slab over here has the character for Ice on it," Yolei said, pointing to the slab to the she was in front of, which was two stabs to the left of the stained glass that was tinted red. "The next one has the character for Wood and the next has the character for Earth."

Cody who had gone to stand by Yolei slowly walked to the slab that Yolei hadn't deciphered yet; Armodillomon walking right beside him. "This one has the kanji character for Steel on it."

Cody rest his hand on the wall only to just back in shock a moment later as a blue light shot from his hand along the wall to the slab three slabs to the right.

"But I don't have a crest," Cody murmured, feigning surprise. He knew this would happen.

"Aren't the digimentals based off of the crests? I think that's why the slab for fire reacted to me. I don't have the crest of Courage but I have the digimental of Courage. I mean I have the crest of Miracles but that wouldn't react with Fire, so I would guess the digimentals had be the reason how we're able to reveal what's hidden behind the slabs," Davis explained, once again shocking most with his knowledge.

"So if I follow this," Cody paused, placing his hand on the stone again, watching the blue light run from his hand to the slab three to the right, and followed it while everyone watched. "This one had the character for Ice on it." _Kumamon's symbol._ Cody announced adding the last part in his head.

Hesitantly Cody placed his hand on the slab. The slab started to shake and crack, a blue light shining through the cracks. Then in a blinding light the slab basically exploded, with a resounding bang. When the light died down the digidestined were greeted with the sight of blue tinted stained glass.

In the foreground o the glass was a young boy to his waist. He wore a white t-shirt outlined in green, with a yellow undershirt. The boy wore a big orange hat with his brown hair spouting out of places under the hat. His blue eyes full of innocence and yet also full of determination. His hands were shown at chest level one hand holding a strange green device and the other hand having a loop of data around it, the loop of data seemingly about to be scanned by the device.

In the middle ground to the left of the boy was an older version of him. He wore no hat, showing off his longer brown hair, he wore a green hooded jacket, the beginnings of a pair of blue jeans showing. His blue eyes were full of sorrow, but were hardened like a warrior's, as he looked down -his hands were also in the pockets of his jacket.

Behind the boy were two unknown digimon as well, being recognized by Yolei, Davis, and Cody, as Kumamon and Korikakumon.

"Who are these people?" Mimi asked, breaking the silence that has descended upon the digidestined and Gennai.

"No clue," Gennai said. "But if this shrine is dedicated to these people depicted in the stained glass, then we will be sure to figure it out soon enough."

"But let's first finish revealing everything that's behind these slabs, I'm wanting to see who else might be hiding behind the slabs. So Davis care to help us reveal the rest of them?" Tai said. Davis nodded, a bright smile on his face.

Davis moved in front of the slab with the character for Wind on it, stealing a glance at Yolei. "Okay, so let's start with the character for Wind. Out of all the ten crest, excluding Courage and Light, which do you think would go the best with Wind?"

"Well there's Purity, Serenity and Love." Ken mused, petting Wormon -who was in his arms- on the head.

"Okay, Joe, Mimi, Sora, and Yolei, won't cha please come up here?" Davis asked happily.

"Joe, I would like to put your hand against the stone," Davis said once Joe, Mimi, Sora, and Yolei -who was already standing beside him- were standing by him. Joe did so.

A brown light glowed at Joe's hand, it rocketed three slabs to the left before it disappeared in the third slab.

"That's the slab that has the kanji character for Earth," TK stated, walking up to the stone.

"Okay, we'll reveal that slab in a minute but lets get this one first. Who wants to give it a try?" Davis said.

"I will," Mimi said, taking a step foreword, placing her hand against the stone. A pink light gathered about Mimi's hand before shooting five slabs to the right, disappearing into the fifth slab.

"What character does that slab have?" Mimi called out curiously.

"Water," Izzy answered, having immediately walked over to the slab once the pink light disappeared as Mimi lifted her hand.

"Okay," Sora said, "my turn." Sora placed her hand on the stone.

The stone began to shake, cracking. A purple light shining through the cracks. As Sora began to remove her hand, Davis leapt foreword, placing his hand over Sora's, keeping her hand in place. In a blinding light the slab exploded, revealing a purple tinted stained-glass.

In the foreground was a young girl with long golden blonde hair, her head covered with a purple hat that seemed to have cat ears and had dark purple strip at the rim of it. She wore purple hooded, sleeveless wind-breaker, with a purple and white striped short-sleeved crop-top, revealing her stomach before the beginnings of a purple skirt appeared. Her eyes were closed and a small smile was on her face -an invisible wind gently moving her golden hair and purple wind-breaker. She also had her arms out stretched to the side, feeling the invisible coming her way.

Behind the girl was an older version of the same person. Her longer golden hair was tired up in a pony-tail with a purple ribbon -her long bangs hanging along the sides of her face. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt -that went a little past her hips- with the shoulders cut out. From what the digidestined were able to see she also wore a pair for dark skinny-jeans. She had her hands out in front of her, one looped with fractal code and the other holding a device. The ribbon in her hair was being whipped around by some invisible force along with her cloths and hair. Her turquoise eyes were filled with determination and a sort of sorrow that every older version of everyone in the stained glass seemed to have.

Behind them were two unknown digimon, Davis, Yolei, and Cody, recognizing them as Kazemon and Zephyrmon.

"Wow," Tai stated, breaking the mesmerizing silence.

Davis quietly walked over to Yolei who was still staring at the stained-glass, then leaned close to her ear. "You look badass as your older self in that picture, but I still say my pictures in my stained-glass are way better," Davis whispered.

Yolei whacked Davis, hard, in the chest, making him yell out an "Ouch!" drawing everyone's attention.

"You wish," Yolei huffed, turning away.

Davis grumbled something under his breath as he rubbed the now sore spot on his chest, barely audible, -but the digimon stilled seemed to hear as they tried to stifle their giggles- and turned to the curious onlookers.

"Don't ask. Anyway, so the light from Joe's hand went to the slab with the kanji character for Earth. Joe would you do the honors?" Davis said, motioning Joe to go to the indicated stone slab.

Joe did so walking over to the slab and placing his hand on it. He didn't pull his hand away as he had watched Davis keep Sora's and Kari's hands to the stone when they tried to pulled away.

The stone underneath his hand started to break and fracture, a brown light shining through the cracks, before it exploded in a blinding light. When the light died down, in the stead of the stone slab was brown stained-glass with pictures on it.

There were only two digimon in this stained glass. Both unknown. There was no human in the glass, making everyone -besides a certain trio- blink at it in surprise. Davis, Yolei and Cody instantly recognized them as Grumblemon and Gigasmon.

"How come there's no person in his one?" Matt asked.

Yolei snorted, "How are we supposed to know. But I would think it would explain it the book that we originally came here for."

"So, it's Mimi's turn now, is it not?" Gennai said, surveying the group.

Mimi nodded -she was still standing by stained glass with the character of Wind on it. Yolei gently took Mimi by the hand and lead her over to the stone that had the character for Water on it.

"Let's try this again," Yolei said gesturing for Mimi to lace her hand on the slab.

Gathering her courage, Mimi took a deep breath and placed her hand on the slab -Yolei's hand on her shoulder being the only reason she didn't lift her hand as the stone began to fracture and shake, glowing a pink color.

Just like all the others, the light became too bright for anyone to see past and when it died down, on the pink tinted stained-glass were images of two unknown digimon, ones Yolei recognized as Ranamon and Calmaramon.

"Just like the last one," Izzy mumbled, his eyes glancing back to the stained glass with the spirits of Earth were.

Izzy not wasting a second went to the stone slab to the right of the slab with the spirits of water on it. "This one here is the one with the character of Steel on it. Which crest would go well with Steel?" The question was more to himself then anyone.

All the while, Davis was staring at the slab with a calculating gaze. He remembered the grey light coming from his hand and into that slab of stone. He knew the reason why he was able to reveal the stained-glass of his past-self was because he bore the digimental of Courage and also from the fact it was his past self.

But he also had the crest of Miracles and that had to react with one of the spirits. Was the crest of Miracles really formed from the powers of Steel? Only one way to find out.

Slowly Davis approached the stone unnoticed until he was standing right in front of the slab. "Davis?" Matt asked uncertainly.

Davis didn't answer.

Davis put his palm against the cold stone and a grey light erupted from his hand, spreading like tree branches, cutting into the stone as it began to shake. The grey light engulfed the stone to the point where it was to bright for anyone to see past, making everyone shield their eyes.

When the light died down and Davis felt to cool surface of the grey tinted stained-glass, he retracted his hand and stared at the human spirit and beast spirit of Steel that were imprinted there.

"D-davis, how'd you do that?" stuttered TK, Davis gave him a look.

"Earlier I revealed the stained-glass because I bear the Digimental of Courage. I have the crest of Miracles so I knew I could reveal another stained glass. Also when I was about to reveal the stained-glass of courage, or whatever you want to call it, a grey light came from my hands and went to this stained-glass. So when Izzy asked what crest would go with Steel, I tried it," Davis explained with a shrug.

"The next one is Thunder, who's crest can relate to thunder?" Gennai asked, walking over to the stone slab that had the character of Thunder on it, moments later.

Izzy hummed in thought along with a few others. "Possibly Knowledge or Hope," Gatomon said.

With no prompting from Davis or anyone else Izzy and TK walked over to the stone Gennai was close to.

"I'll go first," TK said before placing his hand on the cold stone. A green light glowed around his fingertips before the light zoomed four walls to the right, sinking into that fourth one; TK retracted his hand, slightly disappointed.

"Okay, my turn," Izzy stated before he too placed his hand on the cold slab of stone.

As a dark-yellow/gold color collected around Izzy's fingertips, the gold light began to spread like tree branches, cutting into the stone making it shake. One again when the gold light became to bright everyone shielded their eyes, Yolei shouting "I'm going to go blind because of this!" as she covered her eyes.

When the light dissipated under Izzy's hand was a golden tinted stained glass. In the foreground was from the waist up, was a heavy-set boy in a blue collared jumper with yellow outlining the pockets. The sleeves were rolled up to the boy's elbows, in inside of the jumper yellow. The boy also wore an orange shirt underneath the blue suit. The boy's face was slightly chubby with wild short brown hair. His eyes brown eyes filled with determination. His hands were out stretched to the side, one hand holding the strange device, the other hand having a loop of data around it.

Behind the boy was an older version of him, that was slightly thinner, from waist up. The older version on the boy wore a light blue, collared, buttoned up, long sleeved shirt, that was rolled up to his elbows revealing the darker blue color on the inside. The pocket on the breast was tipped with dark blue. Under the blue shirt was a short-sleeved yellow shirt and his hand hung at his sides. The boy's wild hair was still untamed if not slightly shorter and his brown eyes filled with sorrow and pain.

Behind the older version on the boy, were two unknown digimon that Davis, Yolei, and Cody recognized as Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon.

"Congratulations Izzy, you have revealed stained-glass of a person we don't know," Tai said in a serious voice making a few people laugh slightly while others cracked a smile.

Izzy rolled his eyes, inspecting the stained-glass before him before taking a few steps to the left to look at the next stone slab and look into the corner of the slab to see the character. But when he saw the kanji character, he froze.

Davis, Cody, and Yolei shared a look, even without looking at the character they knew what it was; Darkness. To them it was so silly that the digidestined thought everything that had darkness was evil. With a sigh Davis walked over to Ken, who was standing near Matt, and dragged him over to the slab.

"Ken, this is the slab only you can reveal. I do not care what the others say, you're my friend and I know you aren't evil. So please, would you reveal the stained-glass?" Davis said, making Ken and everyone else, save Yolei, and Cody, who were in reality only keeping their acting up, nervous and edgy.

Ken nodded slowly and put his palm against the stone. A black light erupted from his hand and cut through the stone, the fractures the black light was making spreading out like tree branches. The dark light darkening the room to the point of not being able to see anything before it gradually began to lighten, showing black tinted stained-glass.

In the foreground of the stained-glass was a boy, shown from waist up, that looked like the other boy in the stained-glass with the character of Light. The boy was wore a collared green short-sleeved windbreaker that had a pocket on the left side. He had a long-sleeved red undershirt, and the beginnings of white pants were showing before the stained-glass got cut off. He had black tinted blue hair that went to the bottom of his neck and his piercing blue eyes were swallowed in guilt and sadness as a frown tugged at his lips. One of his hands were above is head, the one with the loop of data, while his other hand, with the strange device, was below his stomach.

In the middle ground was a older version of the boy. He was looking straight ahead with sorrow filled determined blue eyes, his black tinted blue hair going down to his shoulders. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, and the beginnings of blue jeans could be seen before the image was cut off. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he seemed to look down slightly.

Behind the boys were two unknown digimon which Davis, Yolei, and Cody, instantly recognized as Lowemon and KaiserLeomon.

But what drew everyone's attention was the black kanji character in the top corner of the stained-glass. It was the character for Darkness.

"Before any of you make any accusations or comments let me ask you this; is the night evil?" Davis said. It was silent, no one wanted to answer Davis's question, well besides Ken -Ken having been told Davis's perspective on darkness by Davis himself-, Yolei and Cody.

It was Sora who answered with a hesitant "no."

"Correct. Darkness is a neutral element, it can be either good or evil the same thing can be said about the element of light. So I dare you, try and say that whoever this is in the stained-glass is evil," Davis said, his voice having a sharp edge.

"Davis, why are you defending that person, do you know him?" Yolei accused, even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course not! I'm just so frustrated with this because all of you always say darkness is evil and whoever posses darkness is evil. But that's not true! And I always find myself the only one who isn't biased about darkness! Seriously, just because you've had bad experiences with darkness doesn't mean that darkness is evil," Davis said not looking at his friends.

Silence claimed the room as everyone besides a few settled into shock. Davis had never been that insightful before. Gennai was looking at Davis somewhat impressed.

It was Gennai who broke the silence with a cough drawing everyone's attention. "TK, I think it's time for you to reveal the last stained-glass."

TK nodded, "okay."

TK walked over to the last stone slab, the slab that had the character for Wood, and placed his hand on it, everyone watching.

Green light branched out from TK's hand cutting into the stone causing it to shake. Like all the others, eventually the green light became so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.

Underneath TK's hand was green tinted stained-glass that depicted two unknown digimon, one Davis, Cody and Yolei, recognized; Arbormon and Petaldramon.

But that wasn't the only thing revealed, the stone slab that was in the center of the floor wasn't stone anymore, it was also stained-glass, but this stained-glass was tinted with various hues, like the colors in a rainbow. The stained-glass depicted three digimon, two look like angels and one looking like a large bunny.

Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and their partners immediately recognized the large bunny as an uncorrupted Cherubimon.

"These are the celestial digimon," came Gennai's shocked voice as he looked over the stained-glass(the digimon gasping). "Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon."

"Who?" Kari asked, voicing the question that was in everyone's minds, save Yolei, Cody, and Davis.

"The celestial digimon. They were the guardians of the digital world before the four sovereigns came. Not much is known about them and their time, but they were said to have ten warriors. The ten legendary warriors," Tentomon explained looking around the room with renewed interest.

"We've found the shrine to these ten warriors? That's so cool," Davis said in fake awe.

"Gennai, you said that you found a book there that was from the time period that these warriors are from, I guess it makes sense for a book like that to be here," Izzy said, theories forming in his head.

"Indeed, let's head down to the chamber, hopefully the book will provide us will the answers to the unasked questions" Gennai said as he started for the stone steps that went deeper into the ground.

The digidestined and their partners went after Gennai, exchanging a few words with each other, into the dusty stairwell. Not long after they started descending the stairs they came to a small dark and dusty chamber, with one pedestal in the middle of it. On the pedestal was a thick book that had an old, worn, brown cover. Davis, Yolei, and Cody, realized, that the book was indeed Bokomon's.

"Gennai, there's more steps," Mimi said before Gennai could get no more than five feet before the book.

"No there isn't," Gennai said turning to face her, but as he did he too saw another stairwell go deeper into the ground.

"That wasn't there before," Tai said, dumbfounded.

"Well it is now," Yolei said. "Maybe that was because we revealed the ten warriors. Maybe you had to reveal all the warriors in order to reach the room."

"That makes sense, there must have been a reason why the warriors weren't revealed in the first place. So whatever is down there it must be very important," Joe said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Let's go check it out!" Davis said with his usual fake cheer and raced towards the step, Veemon following him. His friends called out his name as they followed hi telling him to slow down, but Davis didn't listen. He could feel two familiar presences and he had to make sure he was right about who they were.

Descending the step into a darker chamber, Davis felt the presences wash over him, yeah, he definitely knew who they were. But what confused Davis was that in the middle of the chamber was another pedestal -this pedestal having the carvings of a Lopmon, a Salamon, and a Patamon, on it- with the same think brown covered book. It definitely looked like Bokomon's book but so did the one in the higher chamber.

Behind him he could hear Gennai, the rest of their digidestined, and their partners, enter the chamber, their eyes finding the book immediately, creating shock and confusion.

Why were there two of the same books? One being in a chamber secretly hidden.

Suddenly everyone became aware of the eerie presence that could be felt in the room which seemed to darken the longer they stayed. Kari looked around fearfully, rubbing her hands against her arms, trying rid the goosebumps that were forming. "Do anyone else feel that?

 **Tell me how you like this story in the review section below! Flames accepted. Tell me what I need to do better, please, I know I need to do a lot of work. Thank You for reading this. XD**

 **I know I didn't go into details on Agunimon and the other spirits, but I gave you all their names so you can look them up and see what they look like, I got lazy, so yeah...**

 **And if anyone was wondering this is what the stone slabs would look like.  
**

 ** **/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/****

 ** **/**** This is ** **djbfsejgb/jfshdjfbzkjbzlkxd/****

 ** **/**** where the ** **kljsak/dhnkfjbsdkjblskd/****

 ** **/**** kanji characters **/kjsbdgkjbsdjgbjjs/**

 **/** would be **skjged/** This is where **dgs/**

 **/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/** the digimon **sefs/**

 **/aesfsdgsdgsgsg** would be **sajdgbss/**

 **/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

 **/** This is where the older **sgsdgsdgsg/**

 **/** version of the person **asgsedgsdgl/**

 **/** would be **sdgsdgsdgbsdbsfbsfbfbs/**

 **/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

 **/** This is where the person **skdhgksd/**

 **/** from the first frontier **sdjgbsjdgbss/**

 **/** season would be **sdgsdgsdgsdgsdd/**

 **/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

 **That was hard to make(I had to redo it when it didn't work out when I first posted this chapter, I had to be creative so that's what I did), hope it cleared any confusion you had. And if anyone has any questions please PM me so I can answer or just review, I should answer your review within a day or two. So thanks again for reading this pretty poorly written fanfic, hope you liked it!**

 **Edited ~ 8/19/2016**

 **Signing out,**

 **MarylandAngels**


End file.
